Deal
by coriswriting
Summary: Finn and Rachel make a deal about their future.  One-shot for now, may add chapters.


"Deal": a Finchel drabble

He made his way to their usual spot, placing his tray down on the table and sighing happily. Sloppy joes and Rachel Berry made lunch Finn Hudson's favorite subject of the day, hands down. He sat back in his chair, scanning the crowded cafeteria for his girl. Right on cue, she walked through the door, a vision in knee socks. As she made her way towards him, he took the time to drink in her sweet smile, and the way her dark brown hair fell softly about her shoulders.

She grinned broadly as she approached him, sliding her hand into his adorably mussed hair and planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Hi baby," she said, sitting down across from him.

"Hey beautiful," he replied, smiling dreamily. His smile quickly faded as he realized she had no food with her.

"Where's your lunch, babe?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry," she said, sighing. "I guess I'm just nervous about my Juilliard audition this weekend."

"You have to eat, baby," Finn pleaded, "you hardly ate anything yesterday either. You need strength for your audition, right?" Finn glanced at his tray for something vegan-friendly. "Here," he said, handing her an apple, "eat this, and then I'll go get you a veggie burger."

Rachel smiled at him adoringly.

"What would I do without you, Finn Hudson?" she asked, taking a small bite of her apple.

"Gotta take care of my girl," Finn smiled back. Something wasn't right, though, he thought to himself. Rachel was born ready for this audition, and since when did she get nervous?

"Hey," Finn said , "why are you so worried anyway? You're going to kick this audition's ass, babe."

"I guess," Rachel began slowly, looking down at the table, "that's what I'm afraid of."

She glanced up at him timidly, waiting for his reaction. His expression softened.

"Rach, are you worried about us? Babe, this is you and me," he said earnestly, "I am never going to let you go. But I'm also never going to let you shy away from everything you've worked for and dreamed of your whole life. You and I are going to be fine, no matter what," he finished.

"I know you're right," Rachel said quietly, "It's just that—I—I just want to be near you, always. I want to stand on that bridge in Central Park with you again. I want to wander through the city holding your hand. I want to come out for a curtain call and point to you in the front row so that everyone knows that you're my boyfriend...is—is that stupid?" she asked tentatively.

"No. No, of course it's not, Rach. I want to be with you always too," he said, reaching out and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I love you."

"I—I guess what I'm saying," she sputtered, "is...will you come with me, Finn?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. She glanced up at him hopefully.

Finn felt a rush of joy wash over him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had wanted to hear her say those words so badly. Of course he wanted to come. Of course he wanted to be there for every moment, every victory, every disappointment, every kiss, every breath. He just never wanted to intrude on her dream or just assume she wanted him tagging along. But now she was asking him. Asking him in a way that made him sure that she had been wanting to say those words for as long as he had wanted to hear them. He knew exactly how he would answer.

"I thought you'd never ask!" he cried, grabbing her face and pressing his lips to hers. Rachel smiled, jubilant tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She got up from her seat so that she could give her boyfriend the biggest hug she could muster, nuzzling into his neck. Tiny as she was, she nearly knocked him out of his chair before settling in his lap.

Gazing into her eyes, he began, "I don't know exactly what my dreams are yet, Rach. But one thing I know for sure is that you can help me figure it out. So how about I come with you, and you help me find my dream. Will you help me find my dream, Rach?" he asked.

"You've got yourself a deal," laughed Rachel. A deal of a lifetime.


End file.
